KP The Legend
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim Possible is graduating and about to start a new life with everything looking great when she is suddenly introduced to the flip side of all that she knew or ever expected. Can she make right things for herself even a 1000 years later?


**KP The Legend**

**AN:** Kim Possible is graduating and about to start a new life with everything looking great when she is suddenly introduced to the flip side of all that she knew. Even what she thought she would leave for future generations wasn't at all what she thought. Can even Kim Possible do anything about it a thousand years in the future?

_(College : Year 2011)_

Kim Possible smiles and waves at her family and dearest best friend and boyfriend, Ron from the stage where she was graduating with honors from. She takes her diploma and gives the Dean a quick hug before walking calmly to the edge and leaps forward just as a blue sphere appears in front of her.

_(College: Year 3065)_

Kim lands on the ground, but it was much different than she had expected. Instead of the dirt that she had seen only a moment ago, she lands on some kind of odd smooth, almost metallic surface. As with anything unexpected after a leap, she crouches down and looks around at her surroundings.

Kim sees that she is still at the college because she is inside a building with a large logo that represented the school. She looks up at the high ceiling and the many windows that line the top. She could tell that it was night time because where as it had been high noon for her before, she could see the clouds beginning to part and reveal a bright full moon.

Kim slowly stands up and frowns as she whispers to herself, "Where am I? or for that matter, when?" She begins to move forward, looking around and wondering why it looked like she was in some sort of large but empty building when she suddenly trips a hidden beam.

Suddenly the entire room lights up like daylight and a huge amount of holographic images spring to life!

Kim leaps back as an hologram figure springs forth into the air from the ground and she goes into a combat stance as she sees it do the same before it dawns on her that the hologram was in the exact same pose as her!

She gasps as she realizes that the hologram is her! A very detailed but wire frame-style hologram of her in combat pose before it begins to punch and kick in the air between them as a voice that she recognizes as Wade's begins to say, "Welcome to the Memorial Center for Kim Possible of 3065. What you are witnessing is Kim Possible in her youth, as she battled the evil villains of our time." The hologram begins to then battle Dr. Drakken, Shego, Dementor, The Seniors, and many more that she recognized as well as some more that she did not recognize.

Kim watches her holographic self use a variety of moves and gadgets, many that she was already familiar with and some that she had yet to see Wade invent.

The voice of Wade says, "Kim Possible did not fight all of these threats to the world alone. She fought with the bravest, most noble, and loyal, if a bit odd of friends who would start out as her sidekick and best friend to then evolve their relationship to equal partner and boyfriend." As her hologram got the addition of Ron Stoppable by her side and together she watches as the two of them would work as a team.

The voice of Wade then changes to a more sadder one as it then says, "The world mourned the lost of a great hero on that day, but none more so than his fiancee, "Kim Possible."

Kim feels her body go still in a way that she had never felt with a hand that quickly went to her lips as she tries to stop herself from saying, "No! It can't be true!" but it still slips through her lips. She starts to cry as the hologram shows Ron alone now, laying still while surrounded by flowers.

Wade's voice changes once more as he says, "Kim Possible never replaced Ron and continued to fight evil for many more years, growing harder and colder until she found out a big secret behind the cause of Ron's fall. It was said by all her friends and family that saw her that day that she was very sad and talking about something strange before she just disappeared. Thank you and that concludes this stand."

Kim whispers, "Disappeared? What about Ron?" She then speaks up when she got no answer, "What was the secret? What happened to Ron?" She then yells as loudly as she would when shouting for others to cheer for her, "What happened to Ron?"

She was met with silence and just stood there for the longest time before she started to walk around, gazing at all the holographic images, hoping that one would give her the information that she sought. If there was a way to save Ron's life, she would do it. She had to. She couldn't deny herself the truth that she already loved Ron so much that she would marry him in a heartbeat.

After walking around for a bit, she spots another hologram of Ron. This one was much smaller and it was of him holding the Middleton Trophy from during the time he played football. She walks towards it, feeling her heart heavy and gazing intensely at his smiling face, that cute, adorable, and oh-so lovable freckled face. She reaches out with tears in her eyes, "Oh Ron, I..." She suddenly feels her foot hit something on the ground and she falls forward.

It was only her lightning-fast reflexes and mad cheerleading skills that allowed her to keep from falling face-first into the floor like Ron might have. She reaches out and grabs at the small podium that the holographic Ron had been standing above and pushes off to do a quick roll and is back on her feet in a flash!

It only then does Kim's eyes grow wide at the sight of what she had tripped over, for it was none other than a sleeping version of herself!

It wasn't exactly herself, for as she gazed at the sleeping Kim Possible on the floor. She noticed that she was much older. Somewhere between her mother and her nana's age she guessed because her hair was becoming white but there was still a good amount of her natural redness mixed in too. She kneels before her sleeping self and saw that the woman had some scars here and there, possibly from many of the scrapes or close calls that she had must have had from fighting evil all by herself... or at least with Wade's help.

She reaches out and shakes her by the shoulder only to have her mumble something that she couldn't make out. She then gets an idea and activates her Kimmunicator on her wrist to make it do the alert beep.

The result was exactly what she had expected, the older Kim instantly awoke with her reaching out for her wrist and saying, "What's the sitch?" before realizing that it wasn't her Kimmunicator that had gone off.

The older Kim's eyes become big as she looks at the younger Kim, eyes perfectly on level with each other.

The older Kim says, "Is it really you?" as she reaches out towards the younger one.

The younger Kim frowns and says, "Funny, that was going to be my line. Are you really the older Kim Possible that disappeared, I mean me? Oh, you know what I mean."

The older Kim lets out a very heavy sigh with her eyes gazing down at the floor before she brings them up to meet her younger, more carefree eyes, "You saw that display stand already did you? Did you know that you were supposed to arrive at noon. What kept you?"

The younger Kim just shrugs, "Yes, and I don't know. Maybe there was some traffic in the way. Do you mind telling me just where, when, and what I'm doing here?"

The older Kim's eyes gaze at her coldly, "Traffic? TRAFFIC? Is that supposed to be some sort of JOKE? This is about Ron's LIFE and you're making jokes! God!" She quickly stands up despite her age and begins to pace, "Maybe this was a bad idea, using my younger self to stop what happened and avoid a paradox."

The younger Kim looks at her and says, "What are you talking about? How are you planning on saving Ron? What happened to him? The stand didn't tell me what happened."

The older Kim grabs Kim by the wrist and pulls her over to the Ron hologram as she snarls, "THIS is what happened to our best friend and true love!" She quickly lets go as Wade's voice comes out of nowhere as before and says, "Welcome to the Ron Stoppable portion of the Kim Possible Memorial of 3065. Here we will see that although many people in his youth to adult years thought of him as odd. That was only the surface of him. Those who knew him best, knew him to be lazy until motivated but extremely loyal to his friends. None more so than his two best friends, Rufus and Kim Possible."

The display showed the holographic Ron meeting Kim Possible as child in Pre-Kindergarten. It would then change to various points in his life where he would assist Kim as they grew up together. Including Kim's embarrassing first kiss where he had his mother drive them to the orthodontist. It would continue to change the displays until it reaches his High School years where Wade's voice came back to say, "It wasn't until his High School years that Ron Stoppable made real strides in becoming less lazy. He improved his school grades, and tried out for every sport at Middleton until he finally found his notch for a while as the Middleton Mad Dog mascot. He would then as to quote him from Rufus become, "Ron Steppupable!" Where he would then join the football team and break more records than anyone ever had made. In fact, many of his records still remain untouched even today in the year 3065."

The hologram of Ron then changed to include Ron on the football field and scoring point after point and cheering, along with his more 'infamous' dance routines. This causes a groan from both Kims as they say together, "I told him not to do that." They look at each other in mild surprise before the older Kim says, "Keep watching, it is coming up."

Wade's voice begins again as the hologram changes to Ron going to cooking school and taking up martial arts training as well. The first few holograms were of Ron making his culinary delights with holographic faces swooning, drooling or even both at his food. "Ron Stoppable did have one talent that was rarely matched in the world at the time, he could cook up the most incredible meals from the most simple of ingredients. At one point in his High School career during a course in Home EC, he wowed the then teacher Mr. Barkin who was then given permission to cook for the entire school. This went on until the Health Inspector saw Ron's friend, "Rufus" helping to serve the food and unfortunately returning the cooking to the less-than-skilled lunch lady. He continued to practice this at college and earned the recognition of his peers, thus becoming the most sought after chef ever in his time. Everyone from Presidents to Royalty wanted to employ him but he turned them all down to cook only for his friends, family, and girlfriend Kim Possible. He is stated as saying, "Yeah, I could cook for any of them and make lots of dough, and not the kind in the kitchen, but I'd rather just cook for Kim. She's the reason I love to cook so much. I love to see her face light up from my meals." and while many understood, few were happy about it."

The young Kim looks at the holographic Ron with a soft smile as she softly says, "That's so sweet." With the older Kim looking down at her hands as she remembers the last thing he had cooked for her, a big dreamy chocolate triple layered cake that was as soft as a cloud. She could still remember the taste even after all those years.

Wade's voice continues as the holograms changed once more, "His martial arts training that he received in addition to what he got in a secret ninja school made him a much more formidable opponent than when he was a sidekick and would frequently fight side by side with her against her opponents. Combined alongside his even more powerful Monkey Kung-Fu powers that he learned to finally seize control of during an alien invasion that occurred during their graduation from High School. He became a fearsome foe to be reckoned with. It is because of these improvements that it is thought that he was murdered over. It was unknown at first that he had been murdered by anyone until nearly 25 years after the event happened."

The older Kim growls at that and clenches her hands into tight fists even as the younger Kim's lower chin began to shake.

Wade's voice changes into a more sad one as the hologram shows Ron laying in peacefully, "It was unknown at the time that Ron had been murdered without a chance to put up a fight during a parachute malfunction. It was only after a foe of hers mentioned something in particular about it that Kim decided to reopen old wounds and review things. It was then discovered that a the parachutes had been messed with on a nanobot level where they waited until he was at the right altitude and Kim Possible was too far away to save him before terminating his parachute and causing him to fall to his doom."

The hologram then switches to Kim holding Ron's body in her arms, crying soundlessly as Wade's sad voice continues, "It was the hardest day in the lives of everyone who knew and loved Ron Stoppable *sniffles* Including my own, Wade Load, the one who made all of Kim's gadgets. I blamed myself for the failure for many years but that didn't stop Kim since it had been on the way to stop the bad guys." The hologram shows Kim standing up with a furious fire in her eyes as one of the bad guys mocked her. Wade's voice says, "Kim made a promise to her friend that she would not give up, and proceeded to give the bad guys such a thrashing that even today, whenever someone makes a stupid move or comment that results in a beating, it is called the Kim Pain."

Both Kim's roll their eyes before the older one softly growls, "He had it coming to him for what he said about Ron..." The pain in the older Kim's eyes were so deep that it looked like it went through her heart to her very soul and when the younger Kim turned her head to look at her, she felt the older one's pain as she had always known that if anything happened to her Ron, that it would be a pain that she would never recover from.

Wade's voice trails off as he finishes up, "Kim Possible is said to have figured out something, but no one knows who or how the nanobots got there in the first place and since she disappeared. It is a good guess that the world may never know. This is the end of the Ron Stoppable exhibit."

The older Kim growls as she smashes her fist onto the pedestal, "No! This is NOT the end of the story! I will not let Ron end up as a footnote in my life!"

The younger Kim frowns at her display of anger, "What's your plan then? Are we going to time travel?"

The older Kim shakes her head, "If only I had the power to do that all by myself, but yes that is essentially the plan but I'm sure that you're aware that it'll all be for naught unless we can catch the one who murdered our Ron in the first place!"

The younger Kim looks at the older one in confusion even as she says, "I agree but, what do you mean by that? Don't you have the power to travel or bring objects through time?"

A new voice suddenly says from behind her, "If she had the power, she would simply go back in time and save his life by making the plane land at the airport instead of freefalling like the two of you usually do."

Kim spins in surprise as she recognizes the voice!

Both Kim's turn their heads to look at the voice and sees Wade's mother step forward out from behind a display. She gazes at the younger Kim, "Well now I know what happened to you. You got delayed until the moon was at the midnight position."

The younger Kim says, "Wait Mrs. Load, what are you doing here?"

The older Kim coldly says, "Do you want to show her the pedestal or just tell her?"

Mrs. Load raises a hand up to the older Kim, "No, no time for that. It'll be faster if I just tell her." She looks at the younger Kim, "What you don't know is that after Wade discovered how Ron was murdered, he also discovered that it had been his *own* technology that he had created for another company that had led to creation of the nanobot." She sighs very sadly, "He couldn't take the guilt and after watching you deteriorate into... _**her**_." She points at the older Kim before continuing, "He couldn't take it anymore and on a field mission, he let an obvious trap go off on him while your older counterpart just watched, hoping that seeing him in danger would snap her out if it but it was already too late." Tears flow down her cheeks as she gazes at the younger Kim.

The younger Kim just turns to the older one, "Tell me it isn't true! You didn't let Wade..." she says before the older her says, "He was only slowing me down and he could have saved himself but he didn't. The only thing that mattered was the mission."

The younger Kim's jaw drops in shock before she shouts, "But that was WADE! He's been our friend since forever!"

The older Kim just shrugs, "He was also a painful reminder of how Ron was lost. So it was no big. I just got a better night's sleep after that, that's all." She manages to say before the younger Kim punches her hard in the face! She glares at the younger Kim before spitting some blood from a busted lip. "You're lucky that you're me or you'd be in the hospital eating food through a straw for that."

The younger Kim breathes deeply as she stares at the older Kim just laying on her back, rubbing her face and not even showing the slightest sign of remorse. She decided then and there that she would never become the kind of woman that could act so cold. She needed to change things and so she turns to Mrs. Load and says with determination, "What do you need me to do? What is your plan?"

Mrs. Load just simply nods as she got the response that she'd been hoping for when the two of them met. She had hoped that the younger Kim, the one who had yet to lose Ron would be able to be persuaded to do whatever it took from becoming the cold Kim. She puts her old hand on Kim's shoulder as she tenderly says, "I want you to go back in time and change things. Starting with my dear son. I want you to do whatever it takes to destroy any records of his invention without telling him why or that you did it."

She then turns Kim to look at Ron's pedestal and says softly, "And then I want you to take very good care of Ron. Love him, cherish your time together, live your lives together and have a family, whatever it is that you and Ron would have done naturally together because once he lives past that fateful day, things will begin to change forever."

The younger Kim says, "What day is that?"

The older Kim rubs her chin with her sleeve as she angrily says, "No, I'll tell her that. I have that right."

Mrs. Load saw no harm in that and nods as she steps back, "Go ahead Kimberly."

The older Kim stares at the younger Kim, seeing the fire in her eyes, the love for her Ron instead of the pain and sadness that her own eyes showed. She is silent for the longest time as memories flash through her mind before she finally says, "December 23, 2012 after Ron..." She hesitates for a moment, "After Ron told me, you really, that he had finally succeeded in getting Snowman Hank back on air for that Christmas. I spent the Christmas with a smashed in TV that year." She looks away and faces Ron's pedestal before she starts to walk away.

The younger Kim starts to follow her, unsure what she could say even as she had heard the pain, saw the anguish at calling up such memories when Mrs. Load says, "I think it is best to let her be and besides, if you succeed. She won't be like this anymore."

The younger Kim watches the older Kim walk disappear behind a hologram of Middleton High and sighs. She turns to Mrs. Load as she says, "Ok, I'm ready. Send me back whenever you're ready."

Mrs. Load shakes her head and hands Kim a thin, pen shaped device as she says, "No, I want you to take this and use it on yourself after you succeed with your mission and save Ron's life. It is the only way to ensure that the future turns out the way it should."

Kim holds it and sees that there are two buttons, one opened the top and made it hum with a red glow, "A memory eraser?" She guesses with Mrs. Load nodding as she says, "Yes. You know too much already about the future. You shouldn't worry be burdened with such stuff."

Kim nod understandingly, "You're right. I promise I will use this as soon as I'm done." She presses the button again and it shuts off.

Mrs. Load explains, "The memory eraser only has one use, after which it will self-destruct so that it can never be used again."

Kim looks at Mrs. Load in the eyes, "Just tell me one thing. Why are we so far in the future?"

Mrs. Load sighs, "Because this is where I ended up after my first leap through time. It is a focal point as near as I can figure. Perhaps there is something special like a time anchor that helps. I don't really know but from this point in time I can send you back through time to where and when you left. I know that Wade has the plans for the cyber-robotic nano technology on his computer."

Kim takes one long glance at Ron's pedestal as it chooses at that moment to show his end and she clenches her hands into fists, vowing to stop that future from happening, to stop herself from becoming the more cold Kim that she had met.

Mrs. Load waits for Kim to look forward, "Are you ready?" She asks as Kim looks at her and nods her answer.

Mrs. Load pulls back her sleeve to reveal a very large, almost comically large blue watch on her wrist and touches a few buttons before a blue and blinding circle wraps around Kim, making her vanish just as the older Kim returns from her walk.

Seeing that they were along, the older Kim says to Mrs. Load, "I guess she's gone now huh? I hope that she succeeds."

Mrs. Load smiles gently, "Of course she will. She's you after all."

The older Kim groans, "I'll ask to never say that again, please and thank you!"

Mrs. Load's eyes grow wide as that was the first time she had said that to her! She starts tapping at her time machine controls and sees that ripples of change were rapidly approaching!

As Mrs. Load watched, the first ripple made minor changes with the biggest being that she seemed to become much more happy, and then gadgets changed, clothing changed until finally she smiles big and says, "I'm coming home Ron..." and vanished.

Mrs. Load turns to look at the museum and even the name changed from the Kim Possible to Kim and Ron Stoppable museum. She looks at where Ron's pedestal used to be, to see that it was changed to a pedestal showing the family that the two of them had had and all the good that they did just like their parents. Even the whole building seemed to be more crammed and more beautiful and lively with many, many more holograms suddenly popping up out of nowhere!

She walks out of the building and almost cries tears of joy as she saw a statue of Kim, Ron, Wade and Rufus all standing together where before it had merely been just Kim and a small rendition of Rufus by her side.

Mrs. Load smiles as she says, "Looks like my job is done here and I've ensured the world is better with a worthwhile legacy for Kim and my son." She takes off the time machine that was generating a field to protect her and drops it to the ground where she then proceeds to smash it with a rock until it and her disappear.

**Epilogue:**

_(Middleton: 2014)_

Kim rubs her tummy, opting to find out what was inside belly when the baby was ready to come out as she wanted it to be a surprise. All she knew was that boy or girl, she was going to love the child because it had been created out of the pure love that she had for her husband Ron. She turns her head as she hears her husband call out, "Kim! We're going to be late for our dinner date if we don't hurry up."

Kim smiles at him as she says, "Don't worry so much Ron. It is your restaurant after all."

Ron takes her hand into his as he smiles, "Maybe so but I consider it our restaurant because it is where we used to date in High School after all. Before I went and bought it when they were going to close up."

Kim brushes her hand through her hair with her diamond wedding ring sparkling in the light. "You can be so sweet sometimes Ron." She says as she leans forward and kisses him on the lips.

Ron chuckles and loops his arm in hers, "Hey, I didn't get to a world class chef without knowing something about sweets and trust me Kim, there ain't nothing sweeter than having you for a best friend and bodaciously awesome wife."

Kim blushes at Ron as she picks up her purse, "Ok, we better go before we end up having dinner here." Her eyes sparkling at Ron, wondering how she ever got so lucky to have such a wonderful guy in her life. She thinks to herself, that she was glad that she never had to find out what life would have been like without Ron for he was her whole world. So with a peck on his cheek, they walk out the door of their home and eagerly meet their future together, whatever it may bring.

**THE END.

* * *

**

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. What do you think of the college graduation? Did you like the future for Kim Possible? Or did you hate it? What did you think of older Kim? Could you see the differences between the good and loving Kim versus the cold and bitter Kim? Did you like the holograms? What do you think of the appearance of Wade's Mother? Did you enjoy the ending? What did you think of the epilogue?

As usual all reviews, votes, ideas, questions, comments, and more are always welcome.


End file.
